narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wolfdog
Feel free to leave comments or questions. To Wolfdog Are you the webmaster of this website. If so, I have been seeing creatures that I didn't read about in stories, see in the media adaptions, or saw in illustrations. Rtkat3 (talk) 1:52, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Some already have deletion templates, but no one deleted them yet. I don't even know why some people put them in if they weren't mentioned or seen. Also there was something that seemed to look like a hyena in the Disney version of Aslan's sacrifice, but might've been mistakened for a werewolf (though one with the fur color of one would've been considered a Gnoll). If any appear in future Disney projects of the Narnia series, then they can have their pages reinstated. For the animated version, the White Witch's army had various unspecified creatures like some trolls, a Bigfoot-like creature, an Ostrich-like creature, some Pig Men, a bat-winged bird, a hippopotamus-headed creature, a porcupine-like creature, a gorilla-like creature, something that appears to be a big pink slug with arms, a humanoid alligator, something that looks like a blue caveman, numerous horned things, some creatures that appear ghoulish, some creatures that appear impish, some creatures that resemble gargoyles, some creatures that resemble warlocks, and some creatures that resemble dragon-like creatures. Rtkat3 (talk) $;30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Redirect Thanks but all I did was put the link to Ram's page from the Shasta page. But I have a question, how do I redirect "Ram the Great" to Ram's page? Main Page Could it be possible for someone to change the main page so that it no longer says "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Disney Movie)"? I'm getting kind of irritated with that, even though it isn't that important. (Main Page>Left column>Movies>The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Disney Movie). Change to "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Fox Movie)" like the page it is redirected to. Thanks, Longliveaslan 04:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion Sorry about the mass deletion requests, but in most cases what I meant to do was draw attention to problems with the articles. With the very low amount of action on this wiki, few people seem to pay any attention to the talk pages - I have complained in the discussion pages of several articles and received not response. Reporting problems does not seem to help draw attention either - several articles I reported in this way lay on the list for months without any interest being taken. The articles that I have been really concerned about though are the ones on Narnian species - I voiced my concerns about these a month or so ago on the Main page discussion. There was a period where people seemed to be assuming that if a species existed on earth, it must exist in Narnia (even if never mentioned in the books) and thus merited an article (ie mammoth, mastodon). Another large quantity of articles regarded creatures (non canon) appearing unnamed in adaptations, clearly not needing their own articles. I know that we are trying to expand the wiki, but shouldn't we be aiming to maintain quality rather than going for quantity? If people want to talk about the creatures seen in the BBC adaptation, or mentioned in film design development, surely a more suitable approach would be to create a grouped 'bestiary' page, or something of the likes. I am sorry for not justifying the my nominations for deletion (in most cases I considered it self explanatory!), and on my part, I will be sure to do this in future. Poggin 17:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *Thanks for checking over it all - I'll try to keep up the article monitoring. Poggin 20:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ---- First off, thanks for the welcome. Second, thanks for deleting the Gnomes page. In the future, if I want to request that something be considered for deletion, you'd be the one to go to? Rain Thalo 20:34, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *Okay, thanks. I wasn't sure if just anybody could use those, or if it had to be run by an admin fisrt or something. Rain Thalo 22:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) NARNIA WIKI IN DANGER!!! Wolfdog, this wiki is beginning to deteriorate. My inbox has been full of edits to my watched pages, and very few of them are good. Three users (actually one, two were IP addresses) have decided that this is a fanfic site, and have been creating creatures, or given the penvensies additional siblings, or given Jadis an adopted daughter. The level of good activity on this wiki is far too low. Someone really tweaked the Main Page, and my last message to you (I admit it was minor) remains unanswered. If you could do SOMETHING, maybe rally the Narnians or something, that would be a lifesaver...or is it wikisaver? --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 16:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :*In response to what you replied to Arvan Swordwielder, I wish something could be done with Spenpiano. I'm sure he means well but he's really churning out articles about regular animals that don't really need to be made and crazy hybrid things I've never heard of. What makes it worse is he never follows the Wiki standards and has ignored the numerous requests on his discussion page to follow the standards, posting canonical articles, etc. --benseac 14:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::*Benseac is very intuitive. Spenpiano was the very "user" I was talking about! --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 04:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :* Agreeing with those above - something needs to be done. Poggin 15:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :*So I've rallied Poggin in addition to Benseac and Wolfdog! I should talk with the three "Pevensies" --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | :*And of course I agree. This user has not boded well with me since his first article. And as far as your other concerns go, I agree there as well. Ask Poggin - it is impossible to find any more articles suitable for article of the month. I would be happy to redo the main ones like I did with Lucy and Peter, but I just don't have the time to do ALL of them. Queenlucythevaliant 15:05, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :*We are in fact in dire need of good articles - I've had to skip changing the featured article because none of the articles are up to scratch. I'd be happy to get contribution properly myself again, but I've examms over the next 2 weeks, so they are no-go. If someone else would help on this, I'd be really grateful.Poggin 15:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :**I've put a list of articles that should be brought to attention first on my user page. If you'd like to help, the most atentions should probably be paid to them. And I will do my best to work on them myself. Queenlucythevaliant 01:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :* I have finished my exams and now have time to come back to the World of Narnia and help out as much as possible. EdmundtheJust 01:27, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :* Just ask me to fix something and I will asap.--Kingpeterthemagnificent 13:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Experimental House I messed up when I made it. The actual school was called Experiment House and an article was already made for it. --Bennett Seacrist 17:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) WikiNarnia Friend *My pleasure. This wiki can be a good resource to Narnia fans out there and I'd like to do what I can to keep it that way.--Bennett Seacrist 19:06, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *I'm always glad to help! Keep me posted. Also, thank Queenlucythevaliant. She's started a list of articles in need of major editing. If you have any additional pages, put them on her talk page. --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 19:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Is there a way I can edit the sidebar? If so, how? There are a couple things I want to change. --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 20:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *I found this this page, but I'm not an administrator. --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 23:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Logo Would you consider changing the logo? I found an old logo that I like way better: Tell me what you think. --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 18:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) VANDALISM PLEASE quickly block both users DragonEmperor and Tojra Ikonoka I'm positive that they are the same person, and he is leaving explicit and inappropriate content on not only my talk page, but also my user page and has deleted the messages Poggin left for you here about him. Rain Thalo 16:43, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Agree - this is kinda desperate. Poggin 16:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Some seriously obscene vandalism has cropped up on this Wiki overnight, the perpetrator of which being DragonEmperor. The vandalism occurred on this talk page, as well as the talk page of Rain Thalo, Eustace Scrubb, and a number of articles had been redirected to pages with obscene titles (I have not been able to revert all these due to the anti-spam measures). I would recommend the immediate blocking of DragonEmperor. Poggin 10:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Please take Poggin's advice and block DragonEmperor immediately. I don't know if you read what he posted on my talk page, but it was disgusting. Rain Thalo 15:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) **You have to block this creep now! He vandalized my talk page again, deleting a message Poggin left for me, and putting the same disgusting thing as last time in its place. Please get rid of him. Rain Thalo 16:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks a ton, you're a champ. The titles of some of the redirects to both my and Poggin's pages are really obscene, and I didn't know if they could be deleted. Rain Thalo 18:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for helping us clean everything up, hopefully we'll never have to deal with that again. Rain Thalo 23:17, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Vandal! Block 71.190.29.245 quickly, please! --Arvan Swordwielder | Talk | 03:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC)